


Forever

by jordimeryle



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle





	Forever

He looked down to the puffy white material that flared from his thin hips. He was smothered among layers upon layers of tulle and silk and lace. He felt excitement rush through his veins as he realized what he wore. A wedding dress. As white as snow and as big and full as those he had seen and heard of in the stories Frigga used to tell he and Thor as she tucked them into bed at night. He touched the top of his head, a crown of tiny white flowers contrasted the darkness of his raven hair and he smiled to himself, closing his eyes, wanting this moment to last forever. But his happiness what interrupted by a soft knock and he turned around toward the open door where his brother stood. Thor has small braids in his long golden mane and they too were adorned with small white flowers as well.   
“Thor.” Loki said, reaching his arms out towards his older brother with a giant smile. “I’m getting married. I never thought this day-” He stopped, feeling tears well in his eyes. Thor quickly wiped them away with his thumb and hugged Loki tightly.  
“I never again thought I would see you this happy, brother mine.” He said. “And the bride no less!” He smiled, suppressing a laugh when Loki gave him a sour look and a gab to the ribs.  
-  
“How is he doing now, Bruce?” Tony asked, clutching at the pale hand with cool thin and long fingers. His eyes were bloodshot and he was covered in a mixture of blood. His and the enemies and his love’s.  
Bruce looked at Tony with a quiet smile. “As far as I can tell, he’s about the same. I’m not really an expert in god anatomy and care.”  
“He will not make it.” Thor told them. He had been keeping the fighting at bay for the better of five hours now and even the god of thunder was tired. He placed a hand on the dark locks that lay on the table with a sad smile. “Not in this way. He will not make it.”  
“But we’re still going to try.” Tony said, although it sounded more like a question.  
Bruce nodded at his friend and went back to work at trying to extract the rubble and strips of metal in the lean man’s chest.  
-  
He stood at the end of the long runner with Thor holding his arm while he carried a large bouquet of flowers. Lovely florals in lavenders and pinks and reds and yellows, all arranged nicely amongst spatters of baby’s breath. He looked to his golden brother with a grand smile and received a dazzling smile back.  
He leaned toward Thor as they began the slow march to the groom.  
“Thor.” Loki said, his eyes on his lover in a nice dark suit ahead of him. “Thor.”  
Thor hummed, telling Loki that he had his attention.  
“I am so happy.” He told his brother, honestly. “I have never been happier.”  
-  
“There’s too much blood.” Bruce said, adjusting his glasses and accidently smearing blood on his temple as he did so. “Tony, I need your help.”  
Tony looked back to the pale man on the table and set his hand down with a nod, grabbing some tools.  
Clint and Natasha came in a few moments later, both covered in soot and sweat and blood.  
“Guess we won.” Clint said as Steve staggered in behind the couple. His suit was ripped and he bled down the side of his face, but he shook his head when Thor offered to sew him up.  
“I’m good. How is he?”  
Thor shook his head, looking back at his brother.  
“How long?” Steve asked and received a strangled noise from Tony who dropped a scalpel to the table and hung his head over his lover’s with a ‘oh god’.  
“Don’t panic, Stark.” Natasha’s hard voice came. “He needs you. Not the best time to panic.”  
Tony turned to the monitor that kept Loki in a coma-like state as they worked and saw what he dreamt of.  
He started to shake to see the layout before him. Everyone could see it and everyone knew. Thor placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder.  
“You make him happy.” He told the inventor. “I must thank you for all the love you’ve given him.”  
Tony shook harder now, his breathing labored. “I can’t lose him. We had plans. A lifetime of plans. I was supposed to die before he was.” He looked to his love, his fiance, who lay dead still on the table as Bruce kept on. “It isn’t supposed to be this way.”  
-  
He looked around to all the smiling face. Faces of his friends from Asgard. Faces of Tony’s friends from Midgard. They were all there, just like Tony and he had talked about what seemed like forever ago.  
He smiled, his face stretched and his eyes wet from happy tears.   
He looked to Tony who wore a nice black suit with tiny white flowers in the pocket.   
The inventor smiled at him, extending his hand and, shaking, Loki took it, moving from Thor’s grasp to Tony’s quickly. Too quickly, making the audience giggle.  
-  
In the background, everyone could hear the vows and promises of long lives together, each vowing ‘I do” and sealing it with a kiss.  
Thor watched, his arm around Tony for a moment when Tony started breathing heavily and his eyes began to blink rapidly.  
Bruce rubbed his dark curls from his face as the heart monitor began to beep less and less, making the scientist flash green in frustration. Nothing he was doing was helping and he hated to see his fellow scientist in such a fluster.  
Steve placed a hand on Bruce’s shoulder, making him look.  
“You’ve done all you can, Banner.” Steve said, his voice calming. “Maybe it’s time to let-”  
“No!” Tony spun around, his eyes deranged and bloodshot. “No. It’s not time!”  
With everyone’s attention on Loki and his failing vitals, Thor turned to the computer that control his younger brother’s dream world. Typing quickly, looking over his shoulder every once in a while, he furrowed his brow.  
“My brother.” He whispered to the screen. “I am sorry. Please, find peace.”  
-  
Loki and Tony turned toward their audience, faces flushed and smiling. Out of the corner of Loki’s eye, sat Odin and Frigga.  
His adoptive parents both smiled at him and as the newlyweds came to walk back down the aisle, Odin stepped closer, placing a hand on Loki’s freckled and bare shoulder.  
“You are worthy.” Odin smile and Frigga nodded, a hand placed on her heart and her eyes filled with joyful tears.  
Loki smiled, but something at the edge of his mind told him that something was wrong.  
-  
“He’s starting to wake up.” Steve said, raising an eyebrow and trying to comfort Tony.   
Before anyone could react, a splitting scream rose from Loki’s mouth, his eyes flying open and all the pain from the impact hit him all at once. His back arched off of the table, scattering tools and making Bruce skid around trying to collect them again.  
Tony grabbed Loki’s face, his eyes pleading.  
“You’re going to be okay.” He said. “Loki, baby, you’re going to be okay.”  
Loki sobbed, broken and hurting. He looked Tony in the eye, his hands covering Tony’s.  
Thor looked on, his eyes wide and a guilt filling his stomach.  
With such strong emotions hitting Thor so suddenly, a storm started outside, making the power flicker as Thor came closer to Loki, holding him down as Bruce tried to continue fixing the god up.  
“Please!” Loki sobbed. “Take the pain away! Please! Arugh!” He screwed his eyes shut as another sob wracked his body and made him shudder.  
Tony looked to Bruce who shook his head.  
“I’m doing my best, guys.” Bruce confessed. “There’s only so much I can do.”  
Loki continued to writhe on the table, both Thor and Tony trying to hold him.  
“Get something going.” Bruce instructed Steve. “If we don’t hurry, he’ll go into-”  
Shock.  
Loki stilled, his eyes rolling back in his head, his body flopping to the table and his bones limp.  
Tony’s voice caught in his throat and he began to shake the god, only stopping when Thor pulled him back.  
“Loki!” Tony screamed as he clawed at Thor’s giant arms that held him back. “Loki! Please!”  
Tony clawed his way from Thor’s embrace and ran to Loki, holding him and begging him to come back.  
“Don’t leave me! Don’t leave me please! Loki!” Tony bellowed. There was no response.  
The storm continued.  
-  
The day was bright and the grass underfoot was a bright green. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, nor a dry eye in the audience.  
“Loki Laufeyson was a son of a bitch, thinking he could come up in this world and rule it.” Tony started, looking over the crowd. “We beat ‘im of course. You don’t mess with the Avengers. We’re not called Earth’s Mightiest Heros for nothin’.”  
He looked around again with a smile and a wink.  
“I didn’t really know Loki Odinson, but I’ve heard from his dumb older brother that the little squirt was a handful, always getting into trouble, cutting Sif’s hair and just being a little shit.”  
He turned toward the figure in white and took their hand.  
“That doesn’t matter any more. None of it.” He said. “Because all I want is Loki. Loki and only Loki.”  
Loki smiled back, cheeks flushed with pink and smiling ear to ear as a small tear escaped his eye.  
“And I’m eternally grateful for All-Mama and Papa for coming in a saving the day when I couldn’t.” Tony nodded to Odin and Frigga. Odin nodded back and Frigga clutched at her heart with a smile.  
“I now pronounce you Tony and Loki Stark.” The priest said. “You may kiss the bride.”  
Tony turned back to his bride and Loki shook his head as the inventor growled his approval at his bride in white.  
“You’re terrible.” Loki whispered as Tony tried to steal a kiss.  
“You’re mine.” Tony whispered back and dipped Loki low, mindful of the bandages around his torso, and kissed him deeply.  
The crowd cheered.  
Loki pulled back to speak one word, “Forever.”


End file.
